Toby Lane
'''Tobias "Toby" Lane '''is the one of main characters in Call of Duty 9: World War IV. Biography Captain Tobias Lane is the commander of Bear Company. He used to be in Task Force 141, Wolf Company and the SAS in hs early days. He peformed many operations with Wolf Company second-in-command Jamie Salmon. He was one of the men in the helicopters in the Afghanistan raid on Osama Bin Laden. Then on a mission in Russia, Lane got shot 6 times in the back and stomach and sent back to Britain. Soon he created his own worldwide company, Bear Company, including soldiers from America, Australia, Russia, Asia, and the rest of Europe. Call of Duty 9: World War IV His first Bear Company mission was to raid a mansion in Russia controlled by the newly-formed Russian Militia and rescue a multi-trillionare, Alexander Yugoslavski. He rescued the man and took his jet. The team then took out many AA guns and elimenated the Militia. Then Bear Company and Task Force 141 were ordered to deliever a nuclear bomb to Dimitri Reneveger to use against the Russian Ultranationalists. They went to Milan and push through many Ultranationalists guarding Dimitri's base. Once with Dimitri, the team gave him the nuclear bomb but Dimitri sent in many Russians to kill them. Then they escaped to a Merlin helicopter at the sea and evacuated safely. Now wanted by the Ultranationalists, Captain Lane discovers that his old friends from the SAS and Task Force 141, John "Soap" MacTavish and John Price, have been captured by the Russians in an old Siberian prison. Lane and the forces raid the prison in search for the two. They find them and try to get out of the prison alive however the walls collapse leaving them trapped. But they saw a hole with a Little Bird on the other side. The squad jump and get out of the prison with Soap and Price in their hands. Back at base, Toby finds a document containing something that Dimitri wants. It is called the Golden Staff and commands many armies. They find a Russian tower with a puzzle believed to have a secret location containing the staff. It is located in Bolivia and has many Ultranationalists there defending it. They raid the location and uncover the code. They enter Gold City, a city entirely covered in gold modelled after New York City. They steal equipment, weapons and lots of information on the staff. However Dimitri beats the team to the staff and brings back the...Soviet Union, creating the New Soviet Union. They then destroy the staff and kill all the soldiers and escape the base. Soon, Lane, Soap and Price are suprised when they see Price's old leader, Colonel MacMillan... MacMillan tells Lane to assassinate Vladimir, a member of Dimitri's squad in Monaco. They go to the Caucasus Mountains and find Vladimir in a temple on top of the Mountains, sending in waves of soldiers to defend the temple. MacMillan and Lane get through the lines and confront Vladimir. Lane shoots him 12 times with his TL-100 Machine-Gun. MacMillan pops a flare on top of the temple and a Black Hawk arrives and picks them up. Task Force 141 and Bear Company decide to go on one final mission to terminate Dimitri Reneveger and stop World War IV and the Europe War. They travel to Moscow and find out Dimitri's bodyguard, Ivan is in the city. When they capture him, Toby drugs him and Ivan leads them to Dimitri's giant mansion. Ivan tells them Dimitri is hiding in an underground base, planning to launch many missiles towards America, destroying the continent. The team fight through the mansion and break through the base. Toby then battles Dimitri, punching and kicking many times. But DImitri then pulls out a shotgun and shoots Toby 4 times in the stomach. Soap and Price then kill Dimitri and revive Toby however he is seriously injured. Command tells the team that they are planning to bombard the area with missiles. The mansion collapses but the team escapes. However to get out of Moscow, they have to fight through the city. Reinforcements then arrive and pick up the squad. Then Toby goes over the casualties of Bear Company and Task Force 141 over the 16 days they've been fighting. Shark, Bucks, Harvings, Brown and 145 members of both of the companys have been killed in the havoc created. Soap and Price then give Toby his own nickname, "Hornet". Then they return back to the United Kingdom with the threat over. Next part of the war On their next misson he and a team of his B company went to rescue some US assaisns of CIA who assaintaed the president of Dagastan.He may ha deals with Russia so the US itellicance but him on the kill list.The CIA team suscsesfully killed him but they were captured.So he and his team went to rescue them More >here< Trivia *Toby Lane is 29 years old. *He is known from a fake document, just look at marble hornets. Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Chracters Category:Military Personnel Category:Protagonists